Texas style haunting
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETE Dean's possessed by an evil Pastor, now it's really hellfire and brimstone can Sam save him? Vicious monkey ghosts, strange spirits, the legend of Fuller's Park and an Evangelical Dean. Rated MA for violence, language and other nasties, plsR
1. Chapter 1

Texas Style Haunting

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: As usual, nothing has changed and I still don't own the boys or the show I can only play with them and then send them home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

I have been doing some research on urban legends, wanting to do a story based on one and not just the demon, though I do enjoy a good evil demon I wanted to do something different. I came across the legend based on Fuller's Park in Athens Texas. First up I do apologise to anyone who may live in Athens, Texas, as I have never been there, in fact I have never been outside Australia. I am basing this story on what I have read in doing the research so if anyone knows it and can give me more info I would greatly appreciate it.

Basically, from what I have read it is a wildlife park in Athens where there are the graves of a mysterious preacher and his wife it is reported to be haunted around the area of their graves, temperature drops and all. Apparently, in the middle of summer the chains surrounding the graves are icy cold. Also, there are reports of monkeys kept there in a private zoo once and were let go apparently by the preacher the animals subsequently went mad and according to one version killed the preacher. A series of tunnels under the town where the entrances when marked on a map form a pentagram. It is also supposed to be popular with cultists and Satanists for their rituals.

So anyway that is the basis I am adding my own spin to it for the boys to do a good old fashioned ghost hunt. And on that note, here is the first chapter ... enjoy and if you feel so inclined ... review it please.

CHAPTER 1

The stalled car glinted in the moonlight, two young women sat terrified in the front seat, the auto club said that they were coming but they were still not there after an hour of waiting. The wind picked up rustling through the tall pine trees, sending the scent of pine permeating throughout the night air.

'We have to get going Anne.'

'I know Sally but where? Do you want to go back into the park?'

'No, no not the park please Anne, I couldn't not again.'

'Please calm down Sally there is nothing to worry about.'

'Then what is? Oh my God Anne!' Sally screamed as she saw the misshapen shadows surrounding the car, and then the one human shaped one standing at the driver's side door. 'Get out Anne, get out now.' Sally opened her door and tried to run away from the car.

Screams of pain and horror echoed through the air, carrying across the large wooden bridge and then silence reigned once again. The scent of pine filling the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stifled another yawn and glanced over at Dean who still slept fitfully, a small smile playing on his lips as he murmured in his sleep. Dreaming about something nice, Sam guessed. After such a rough patch the brothers found themselves in it was nice to be out on the open road and a job waiting for them.

Humming to himself, he watched the road and tapped his fingers in time to the music as the country side flashed by.

It was six months since their Dad had died, both Sam and Dean recovered well from their own injuries but their hearts were still in desperate need of healing, their fractured souls barely held together but they kept going, doing what they knew, what they felt comfortable with, continuing the hunt.

The rolling hills of East Texas came into view Sam reached over and gave Dean's cheek a soft tap, 'Dude come on wakey, wakey.'

'Wha-what?' Dean jumped open and stared around blearily.

'Wake up sleeping beauty.' Sam grinned, 'we're about an hour out of Athens.'

'Texas already?' Dean sat up and scrubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands, 'how long have I been sleeping?'

'Ah about eight or so hours I guess, not sure haven't really paid attention.' Sam laughed at the sleepy look on Dean's face, 'it must have been some kind of dream Dude.'

'Yeah it was, why didn't you wake me?'

'You needed to sleep.'

'So you do Dude, when was the last time you had a good night's sleep?'

'Not sure, but I'm fine Dean honestly and I'm not the one who had a big crack in my skull.'

'You are not gonna let me get over that are you?'

'Nope, I just wonder why you haven't had anymore sense knocked into you that's all.'

'That is so low Dude.'

'Hey don't distract the driver!' Sam grinned cheekily; it was good to see Dean starting to smile again.

'So why are we going to Athens again?'

'Okay there have been reports of rituals in Fuller's park, and reports of two murders and another three people missing. All in their early twenties, single and loners apparently. Legend has it that the park is haunted by a preacher Mr Fuller and his wife who are buried in the centre of the park.'

'Ah okay so we got cults, ghosts, murders, and missing people sounds like our kind of gig.'

'Yeah that's what I thought, oh and another thing I found on the web, was that there is a series of tunnels under the town, with entrances at different buildings culminating at the courthouse, map it out and it makes a pentagram.'

'Well that's the deal breaker isn't it.' Dean grinned, 'how much longer?'

'Umm should be just about in Athens, I have the directions to the park written down but maybe we get settled and do some more research before we go to the park.'

'No problemo Geek boy, you do the library thing you do so well and I'll scope out the locals.'

'Dean ...'

'What?' Dean glanced at him with an air of innocence. 'Just gonna check out to see if anyone knows the missing people.'

'According to reports the last two to go missing were sisters, Anne and Sally Douglass, Anne was twenty and Sally twenty-three. Their car was found abandoned on the park side of the bridge, all of the windows smashed and blood stains led away from the car but then nothing.'

'Sounds nasty.' Dean commented, 'okay there's a motel just ahead, yep they have vacancies.'

Twenty minutes later the brothers finished hauling their equipment and bags into the ground floor room and settled in enough for the next few days. The room small but tidy and spotlessly clean, a small nook at one end had a bar fridge, kettle, microwave oven, toaster and a coffee maker. Just in front of there, a small table with two chairs nestled in front of a large window. The bathroom again spotlessly clean smelt of pine cleaner. The shower over the bath had a clear plastic curtain enclosing it and the bath itself was an old-fashioned claw-footed deep bath, the vanity had a good supply of travel sized toiletries. Two white towels neatly folded on the edge of the vanity, and another two hung from hooks on the wall. For the price it was a well kept and nicely furnished motel.

'Now this is what I like.' Dean sighed as he sank down on the soft bed, 'Dude we fluked this one.'

'Yeah that's true.' Sam said standing at the window he stared out at the pine forest and hills in the distance.

'Hey earth to Sam, what's up Dude?'

'Dunno, just feel like ... someone is watching us.'

'Sammy come on no paranoia this time, just an easy haunting, salt and burn that's it.'

'Yeah you're right, so what do you want to do now?'

'Food, could go a nice big thick juicy burger and fries ... maybe some pie afterwards – what?'

'Dean your stomach must be made of cast-iron.'

'Hardy-ha-ha Sammy boy, come on it's feeding time at the zoo.' Dean grinned and raced Sam to the car, 'nope my baby I drive.'

'Whatever Dude, although maybe you should see someone about that.'

'About what?'

'Your unhealthy love affair with your car.' Sam laughed as he folded himself into the passenger seat.

'Don't listen to him baby.' Dean said soothingly stroking the steering wheel.

'You are so twisted.' Sam laughed even harder.

Slowly they drove down the main street and found a park just outside a small diner, 'looks good.' Dean said pulling in, he watched a couple of young woman walk passed the car, 'yep looks really good.'

'Dean what about feeding time?'

'Huh? Oh yeah come one whatcha hanging around here for?' Dean jumped out of the car and strolled into the café.

'Hey there, I'm Wendy and I'm your waitress.' A pretty redhead smiled at Dean as he sauntered up to the counter, 'ya'll sitting in to eat?'

'Yep sure am Wendy.'

'There's a booth just over there, here's your menus and I'll be right there to take your orders.'

'Thanks Wendy oh could I get two coffees first up please.'

'I'll bring em over.' Wendy smiled but when she saw Sam come in and join Dean, her smile faltered as she stared up at his blue-green eyes. 'Hey welcome to Athens.'

'Hey.' Sam mumbled back and then followed Dean over to the booth, 'that was weird.'

'Dude you are so gonna have to work on your approach to the ladies.' Dean chuckled, his gaze still fixed on Wendy as she worked behind the counter. 'Got us coffee coming.'

'Thanks, Dean ... do you get a weird vibe here?' Sam asked a frown creasing his forehead.

'Nope not really, what? Don't tell me your shining is starting to shine again?'

'Dunno just I got a strange feeling that's all.' Sam looked up as Wendy put their coffees down in front of them, 'thanks.'

'Ready to order?' Wendy smiled brightly at Dean and ignored Sam, 'I can recommend the cheeseburger deluxe.'

'Sounds good to me.' Dean grinned, 'Sammy?'

'Yeah whatever.' Sam said sounding distracted.

'Two deluxe cheeseburgers thanks Wendy.'

'Coming right up Darlin' anything else?'

'Two side salads and fries as well, thanks.'

Wendy bounced off leaving the brothers alone, 'Dude that was downright weird.' Dean said as soon as she was out of earshot.

'It's okay I guess Dean.' Sam said though the good humour was gone from his voice.

'No, it's not, it was plain rude I'm gonna...'

'No don't please Dean it's not that bigga deal.'

'What's up Sam you've been quiet ever since we came into town.'

'I ah I dunno Dean, it's like this thing is sitting on my shoulder but I can't see it, feel it or move it, it's just there.'

'Something to do with your spidey sense?'

'Could be ... though I haven't had a vision or anything.'

'True, so we do what we came to do and get outta here, sounds like a plan to me.' Dean said as he watched Wendy come over with their food, 'heads up she's back.' He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Texas Style Haunting

Disclaimer: Nothing much changes, I still don't own the boys or the show, I just get to play with them and send them home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2

The boys let themselves back into the motel room and started to organise the equipment that they were going to need for their first night's trek into Fuller's park.

Working in companionable silence, they quickly finished their tasks and while Dean settled in to clean, the guns Sam decided to go for a walk and get them some fresh coffee.

The evening air, filled with the scent of pine leaves and wild flowers, was warm with just a slight breeze. Smiling to himself Sam sauntered along the road taking in the breathtaking scenery and feeling of calm that seemed to have descended on him as he walked.

A dark van pulled out from a side road, hidden by thick brush and trees, it seemed to be following Sam, driving too slow for anything else. Humming to himself, he kept walking oblivious to the ominous shadow following him.

Suddenly it picked up speed sending a spray of stones behind the van as it skidded and lined up directly behind him. Startled Sam turned his head to glance over his shoulder when he saw the black coloured van hurtling towards him.

Slipping on the loose gravel Sam scrambled to a sprint trying to stay ahead of the vehicle dodging as much as he could while staying upright. The first thud came faster than Sam expected. He found himself in the air with the sky below him and the ground above. Then he made the second contact with the front of the van and managed to glance off it to the side of the road. Disappearing in a cloud of dust and stones down a short drop into the ravine below the roadway.

The van skidded to a stop and idled for a moment before disappearing in a cloud of burning rubber and smoke. Silence descended once again, only the odd bird relaying the information to another sounded in the distance.

Slowly Sam lifted his head and coughed harshly, blinking he stared up to where the edge of the road taunted him. He had rolled several metres before crashing hard against a tree. He felt his ribs groan and move as he tried to sit up. 'Great Sam another fine mess you got yourself in.' He muttered as he took a shuddering breath and pulled himself up, using the trees branches for support. Scorching pain flared through his right hip and leg, sweat beaded along his upper lip as he held his breath and tried to put his weight on his leg. Stifling a scream, he started to tumble to the ground as his leg gave way, grasping the branches he managed to stop his fall and to stand once again this time with no weight on his right leg. Using a broken branch for a crutch he gradually made his way back to the road, his jacket and shirt wringing wet with sweat from the effort, the pain giving way to numbness down his right side and leg, the long gash down his face still trickled blood and a large spongy bruise already formed on his hip started to grow and spread across his lower back.

The low rumble of a car coming towards him made Sam flinch and scan the area for somewhere to hide when he saw the glint of black and could hear the thumping of Metallica echoing around it. Relief flooded through his thin frame as he realised that Dean had come looking for him.

Instead of limping forward, Sam decided to wait until he saw the impala cresting the ridge.

Dean slammed the steering wheel again angrily, he shouldn't have let Sam go off alone with that actress was acting so strangely with him. Gods only knew what she was involved in and if Sam had gone back there to get their coffees ... 'Sam?' Dean breathed squinting into the sunset he saw a tall, beanpole of a figure, leaning heavily on a branch on the side of the road.

Screeching to a halt Dean jumped out of the car, ignoring the door still swinging he sprinted to wear Sam stood swaying unsteadily.

'Sammy?' He called out, his heart jammed in his throat as he took a closer look at his baby brother. 'What happened?'

'Ah got sideswiped.' Sam shrugged as he limped towards the car.

'What the ... what do you mean sideswiped?'

'Dark van came from no where, chased me down.' Sam said wincing as each step pulled at his injured ribs.

'Okay off to hospital for you Dude.' Dean raced forward and opened the door helping Sam into the car before slamming it and sprinting around to his side. 'Then we are gonna go see the cops.'

'No Dean.' Sam shook his head and winced as he felt a headache forming, exacerbated by the sudden movement. 'Just back to the motel.'

'Sam ... no you could have serious internal injuries or anything, fuck Dude a van just slammed into you.'

'Dean I...' Sam started but stopped himself when he saw the look on Dean's face, 'okay just to the ED I am not going to stay, we have too much to do and they will only say the same thing I know, bad bruises and a sore leg and hip.'

'Oh okay so you can diagnose your own injuries now can you?' Dean shot back, 'Dude you are so going to the hospital you look like you're about to pass out.'

Sam rested his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes, the numbness started to thaw and the searing pain returned, _maybe Dean was right, maybe I do need to see a doctor. _Sam kept the thought to himself not wanting to give Dean any satisfaction in being right.

'Sam talk to me Dude, don't you go to sleep until we find out if you have a concussion or something.'

'What?' Sam blinked and tried to focus on Dean his headache intensified with each passing moment.

'Dude talk to me, what happened?'

'Told you ... dark van ... came from ... nowhere ... must've been ... concealed driveway or something.' Sam started to slur his words together as the inky blackness started to impede on his vision. 'They ... chase ... chased ... me ... Dean.'

'Did you see the driver?' Dean glanced over at Sam when he didn't get an answer, 'hey Sammy come on Dude talk.' Leaning over he gave Sam a shake, 'talk to me dude.'

'Dean?' Sam squinted at him trying to see his face through the darkening fog, 'so tired man, just so tired.'

'We're nearly there Dude don't you give up on me, not yet.' Dean skidded to a stop in the ambulance bay and burst out of the car calling for help as he ran around to Sam's side of the car and yanked the door open. Sam tumbled unconscious into his arms just as two nurses came running out with a gurney.

'What happened?'

'He was hit by a van, umm hit, and run I think.'

'How long as he been unconscious?'

'Just now, he passed out just as we got here.'

'And you are?'

'Dean I'm his brother, he's Sam.'

'Okay Dean we'll take you brother into the ER but you have to take care of his paper work.'

'Huh? Oh yeah sure, Sammy ... you hang in there Dude I am gonna be right here.' He said brushing damp hair away from Sam's eyes.

He watched helplessly as the wheeled Sam into a cubicle and then Dean followed an officious nurse to the reception area. A while later, he managed to escape from the paperwork and the nurse and found his way to Sam's cubicle.

His younger brother awake and angry growled at the Doctor just as Dean pushed past the curtain. 'Sammy you giving the Doctor grief?'

'He wants me to stay I want to go home Dean.' Sam snapped his blue-green eyes dark with anger and pain.

'What's the verdict Doc?' Dean asked turning to the harried young registrar.

'Your brother is lucky, mainly bruising and a couple of nasty abrasions, we sutured the one on his face, his knee was dislocated and he will have to wear the brace for at least three weeks, minimum and has a slight concussion. I would prefer that he stay at least tonight for observation.'

'And I said that I'm fine and I want to get out of here.' Sam cut in angrily.

'Doc?' Dean glared at Sam and turned back to look at the doctor, he barely looked any older than Sam himself, 'I can take care of him, I've um had some training.'

'Alright but I want you to sign the release papers that you are leaving against medical advice.' The doctor sighed, 'I'll go and write up a script for pain relief and antibiotics just to be on the safe side, I don't want your wounds to get infected; the sutures are dissolving ones so you don't have to worry about having them out but I want to see you in three weeks to see how that knee is going. I'll ah page physical therapy for crutches for you and then you're free to go.'

'Thanks Doc.' Dean grinned placing himself between Sam and the real-life Doogie Howser. 'Sam what do you think?' He started when he turned and saw Sam trying to climb off the examination bed.

'I gotta get outta here Dean, it's ... I just don't like hospitals anymore.' Sam whispered his eyes wide and slightly glazed with fear.

'Dude I can relate but just chill until the Doc comes back with the meds and the crutches.'

'Man crutches...'

'That or you stay put.' Dean said unconsciously rubbing his forehead; he could just feel the ridge of the scar from the head injury he had sustained in that accident. The one that ultimately took their Dad's life. He could understand Sam's reluctance to stay in hospital after that.

'Okay here we are,' a pretty young therapist came in carrying the extra long crutches, 'now Mr Grayson is it?'

'Yeah Sam, he's my brother Dean.'

'Hey there, I'm Casey.' She smiled prettily at the brothers and held the aids up for Sam to try. 'Ever used crutches before?'

'Ah yeah I have.' Sam muttered settling the awkward frames under his arms; he managed to stand up without toppling over. The exertion showing on his face but he gritted his teeth and stared at Dean and Casey defiantly, as though he dared one of them to try to stop him from leaving.

Ten minutes later Sam relented to a wheelchair ride only to spur on his release from the hospital, as Casey accompanied him Dean hurried ahead to get the impala ready and waiting. The crisp night air chilled Sam's sweat covered skin but he resolutely set his chin and refused to shiver. Casey smiled down at him and pressed a small piece of paper in his hand, 'call me sometime.' She grinned as she waved goodbye to Dean and sashayed into the hospital, leaving Sam staring at her in stunned silence.

Dean glanced down at the paper and the goofy look on Sam's face and grinned, maybe it wasn't such a bust coming to the hospital after all.

'Okay let's get this show on the road.' He grinned but instead of turning the volume up he turned the tape of ACDC down a little, 'but remember don't you get used to it, just while you got your headache.' He gave Sam a mock glare and chuckled, 'Sam you look like hell and she still gave you her number?'

'Maybe she likes the look-like-hell-look!' Sam said with a soft laugh wincing when the stiches in his cheek pulled. 'Let's get outta here.'

'Amen to that one Bro.' Dean grinned and squealed the tyres reversing out. As the impala pulled out of the hospital car park, a dark and slightly dented van pulled out behind them, trailing them back to the motel room.


	3. Chapter 3

Texas Style Haunting

Disclaimer: Nothing much changes, I still don't own the boys or the show, I just get to play with them and send them home.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Dean sat up breathing hard, he stared around the room positive he heard someone moving about in there. When he decided that he and Sam were the only ones in the room he sighed deeply and glanced over at Sam.

Sleeping soundly with the help of pain medication and antibiotics his baby brother looked pale and slightly feverish in the night light. Sliding out of bed Dean padded across to Sam and placed a hand on his forehead. He was hot but not too bad, quickly Dean checked the injuries scattered over Sam and then his knee, the swelling now reaching down his extra long leg to his toes.

'Ah Sammy you shoulda stayed in hospital.' Dean sighed yawning and made his way back his own bed, it was only 2am and still dark outside. But sleep didn't come back to Dean straight away; he still couldn't shake the feeling of someone else in the room watching them so he rolled over onto his side and contented himself with watching Sam.

The temperature dropped suddenly in their motel room and Dean sat up again, his breath fogging in the cold air. Shivering he stared over at Sam who stirred and shivered under the light sheets. Rubbing his arms to keep warm Dean padded back over to Sam and covered him with two blankets and the bedcover.

'What the?' He gasped as he turned around and stared at the shimmering figures standing in front of the door. 'Who the fuck are you?'

'This is the only warning that will be given to you – leave Athens now while you still can.' A scratchy voice came from the translucent man, 'you are not wanted here Hunters.'

'Why?'

'We do not need your type of interference here Hunter, leave and nothing more will happen to you.'

The two smaller figures started to move and fidget, blinking Dean's eyes widened as he made out the shapes of monkeys squatted at the feet of the male spirit.

'Dean what's going on?' Sam asked his voice slurred and filled with drug-effected sleep.

'We ah got some ghostly visitors Sam that's all, go back to sleep.'

'We will not tell you again Hunters; leave Athens now you are not wanted here.'

'Why warn us?' Dean demanded, choking on the strong stench of sulphur and smoke.

'Heed my warning young Hunter they will try and kill you again, this time you will not be so lucky.'

'Lucky! My brother got run over by a van and had to go to hospital I don't think that's very lucky.'

'They could have taken his life there and then ... they are playing with you Hunter, take your brother and go, never to return to Athens.'

'You're not making much sense Casper do you know that?'

'Do you not understand my warning?'

'Yeah I got that but I still don't know why or why you're warning us.'

'I do not want to see you hurt anymore, there has been enough killing.' The spirit floated over to stand at the end of Sam's bed. 'Once I was a preacher, now ... now I am no longer a man or spirit of God. But those who are intent on hurting you they are more.'

'Stop talking in freaking riddles Preacher.' Dean snapped, 'I'm tired and a little angry and armed ... my brother is hurt and in pain we are not going anywhere coz Casper the ghost wants to play twenty questions.'

'Satan's children are the ones who hunt the hunters. They are both demon and humans, they use my park as a place to worship their black lord. I cannot stop them, I am not worthy to continue on to salvation. I will stay here with my pets and keep those who dare come close to my home away from me, my wife and my monkeys, I have given you warning now leave Hunters.'

'Who are Satan's children?' Sam asked pushing himself up the bed a little to sit against the bed-head.

'They are an insidious group intent on ruining my park. Oh my beautiful park, they kill, destroy and terror all those who dare to enter the park. They have heard of the two of you and want to offer you up to their dark lord.

'We're no one's offerings.' Dean snarled drawing his gun he aimed it at the Preacher's ghost, 'but I can send you back to where you came from.'

Just as he took aim and went to fire the gun, the two animal spirits screeched and attacked him, moving with blinding speed they clawed at his face, especially his eyes. Their taloned claws digging into his skin and drew blood. Their screeching intensified as they drank Dean's blood only becoming silent and still when the Preacher returned to the door and commanded them to his side.

'Forgive my pets, they seek only to protect me.'

'Yeah right, freaking bastards drank my blood.'

'They will do that when threatened, you pulled your gun.' The Preacher said as he disappeared, the monkeys hissed at the stunned Winchesters before disappearing as well.

Dean swayed groggily and dropped down on the end of his bed.

'Dude they actually cut you.' Sam breathed pushing himself out of the bed he reached over to examine the long scratches on Dean's cheeks, throat, chest and down his back. 'you need a tetanus shot and ah do you need a rabies shot when ghost monkeys bite you?'

'Joke it up funny boy.' Dean sniped, 'I had my tetanus booster a few months ago and no you don't.'

'Dude you got jumped by ghost monkeys.' Sam tried to smother his giggles but failed miserably especially when he saw the dark glare Dean aimed his way. Coughing he settle down and took a cleansing breath. 'So what do you think of the warning?'

'Dunno Sammy, I mean I read about the Satanists that use Fuller's Park for their rituals.'

'Yeah and according to the legend, the Preacher is the malevolent spirit, he is supposed to trap anyone who enters the park after dark and lets his monkeys attack and kill them.'

'So who or rather what do we believe?'

'Not sure, do you want to leave?'

'Nope I got some ghost monkey ass to kick back to hell.' Dean said shaking his head. 'You right to help me a little?'

'Yeah sure hang tight while I get the first aid Kit.' Sam carefully got out of bed and reached for his crutches, after a shaky start he managed to go out to the car and retrieve the first aid Kit. An hour later after his wounds were cleaned with antiseptic and pulled together with butterfly clip bandaids Dean popped a couple of pain killers and eased his aching body back a little on his bed.

'We're a good pair.' Sam sighed at the irony of the situation, 'it's nearly dawn you want to get some more sleep?'

'Nah, I'll just rest a minute and then I'll be fine.'

'I'm gonna go and have a shower.' Sam said already heading for the bathroom.

'You gonna be right in there with that brace?'

'Yeah, yeah if you hear me scream then come running.' Sam said giving Dean a lopsided grin.

As the hot water cascaded down Sam's battered body he sighed and felt himself relax slightly, leaning against the wall he aimed the shower head to hit him there and not have to move around too much. With his leg and knee still so swollen, he couldn't put any weight on it at all.

The pinching headache came without warning, making Sam wince and scrub at his eyes, no not now, not in the shower; before he felt the vision take complete control Sam lowered himself to the floor and let the water wash over him as the vision invaded his mind, his senses and his surroundings.

_Trees, huge, old and crooked loomed over him, blocking out the skyline with their canopy of bare limbs overhead._

_Small bushes, dry and skeletal crunched under his feet as he walked towards the centre of the ring of trees. The park was silent with no birds or animals around to make noise of any kind. All he could hear was the wind blowing through the leafless trees._

_The centre of the circle held nothing but the acrid stench and overwhelming feeling of death making him stagger with the weight of it pressing against him._

_In the centre stood a large stone altar stained black with spilled blood and melted candles. A naked body lay on the altar held down by heavy chains, hooded men chanted and swayed lined along the edge of the tree line. He walked closer to the altar feeling compelled to see who the victim was._

_He held his breath as he stopped and looked down at the lifeless body of Dean, he felt the tears prickle his eyes as he took in the damage done to the body. A large pentagram carved into his stomach crusted with dried blood. A gaping hole in his chest where his heart was ripped out of, looked like claws ripped and tore the skin burrowing in until the heart was found. Carved into each cheek and his forehead were strange symbols. Sam stared at each individual symbol letting the image imprint on his memory. Suddenly Dean's eyes snapped open and two opaque disks stared at him, 'I've been waiting for you Sammy boy.' A voice came from Dean's mouth as it twisted into a grimace of a smile._

Sam gasped as he swallowed the now cold water, choking on it slightly as he tried to stand, after three attempts he banged his head against the wall and called for Dean's help.

'Dude what's ... Sam?'

'Help me up please.' Sam said his face burning with embarrassment.

'What happened?'

'A vision.' Sam snapped as he let Dean pull him up and handed a towel to him, and then disappeared for a second to get Sam's crutches.

'Get dressed, while I make some coffee and then you can tell me about it.' Dean said making sure that Sam heard what he had just said. 'Don't zone out on me Sammy, not now.'

'I'm okay Dude, and a coffee sounds perfect.' Sam said giving his older brother a wan smile, I'll be out in a minute.'

Dean stared at him for a second before he left satisfied that Sam would manage alone.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Texas Style Haunting

Disclaimer: Nothing much changes, I still don't own the boys or the show, I just get to play with them and send them home.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

A loud crash made Sam jump and try to hurry out on his crutches, banging into the wall twice as he tried to fit through the door. Giving up he tossed the crutches ahead of him and hopped into the main room.

The door swinging in the wind banged against the frame, the wood splintered around the lock. Their coffee mugs on the floor in the midst of steaming black fluid, 'Dean?' He called out frantically scanning the room for signs of his brother. 'Dean?' He started hopping towards the open front door when his leg buckled and he collapsed into a heap, his damaged knee bending painfully under his weight. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' He cried out in frustration and pain.

'Sammy?' Dean's breathless voice came from behind him, 'you alright man?'

'Dean?' Sam tried to turn around but his leg refused to move along with the rest of his body. 'What happened?'

Dean dropped down on the floor next to his brother and grinned tiredly at him, 'those freaking monkey ghosts Dude they are really starting to bug me.'

'The monkey ghosts? They were back?'

'Ah see the door Dude, so how bout you?'

'Dean you're bleeding.' Sam said staring at Dean's shoulder, 'Dude you got bit?'

'Yeah I guess funny thing is that it doesn't even hurt.'

'Dean your shoulder looks like chopped beef.' Sam exclaimed, 'it doesn't hurt?'

Dean glared at Sam as he stood up and went to check out his supposed bite in the bathroom mirror. 'Holy flying fuck!' Came the exclamation from the bathroom.

Sam had to bite back a chuckle as he tried to pull himself up onto one of the beds when he let out a hiss and sank back down on the floor, his leg twisted at an odd angle beneath him.

'Sam?' Dean came running out of the bathroom shirtless, his shoulder dripping blood onto a white towel. 'What's wrong?'

Sam looked up at him with pain-filled eyes and then back down to his damaged leg, 'nothing much how you doing?'

'Nothing much, shit Sam your leg ... your knee's dislocated again isn't it?'

'Yeah I think so but your shoulder needs tending too more.' Sam shot back.

While the two brothers glared at each other, a young woman stopped in the doorway and stared at them with interest on her pretty face. 'Are you guys okay?'

The two brothers simultaneously turned at the sound of her voice, 'who the hell are you?' Dean growled holding his injured arm tight against his side with his free hand.

'Grace, I work here.' She answered back tossing her long blond hair in defiance.

'Sorry Grace but we kinda got a problem here.' Dean said dismissively.

'Yeah I can see the freaking broken door, your sliced up shoulder and his eww twisted knee, so what's going on?'

'Grace, you heard of the monkey ghosts of Fuller Park?' Sam asked his voice thick with pain.

'Yeah everyone in Athens has, what about them? Oh wait don't tell me they did this to you?'

'No, no nothing like that I always rip up my own shoulder.' Dean snapped, 'look Grace I appreciate your stopping by but we have some things to do so if you don't mind.'

Grace stared at the two brothers for a second longer and then strode in, 'you sit down and I'll clean that shoulder up, okay you...' Grace knelt in front of Sam, 'you are gonna hurt for a second but trust me ... my brother plays football and I have had to pop his knee back a few times.'

'The name's Sam by the way.' Sam managed a wan smile, 'he's Dean.'

'Hey Sam ... Dean so what you two are?'

'Brothers, he's my older brother.' Sam finished quickly, yelping as Grace gripped his leg and pulled until his knee popped back into alignment, her small size belying her strength.

The colour drained from Sam's face as she helped him back onto the bed and put his brace back into place. 'You gonna be okay?'

'Yeah.' He mumbled as he gave into the pain and collapsed into the merciful blankness of unconsciousness.

Grace frowned turning towards Dean, 'okay tough guy you next.'

Dean sat in stoic silence as Grace washed the bite with antiseptic; the look on her face said it all when she finished taping down pads over the worst of the fang marks and long gashes.

'So what happened Dean? I mean the two of you look like you both had your own world wars and lost.'

'We ah, kinda work...'

'You guys are hunters?' Grace cut-in her eyes wide with interest.

'How, how do you ...?' Dean was actually lost for words.

'We have a few stay here, all looking for something in the park.' Grace said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, 'the last was a great guy, he talked about his two ... sons, wait a minute are you John Winchester's sons?'

'Okay now I am totally confused, when did he stay here? And why would he tell you about us? About what we do?'

'First he stayed here about twelve months ago, my Dad and I run this motel, Dad's a retired hunter and gives information when he can. John was looking for a particular demon but it wasn't the one in the park. He and Dad spent hours talking about old hunts and drinking, he used to tell us about you and Sam when you were kids. How is he?'

'He ah died about six months ago, complications from a car accident.'

'Oh shit, Dean I am so sorry ... your Dad was one of a kind.' Grace patted his arm sympathetically.

'Thanks, I guess Sam and me ... we're lucky to be alive. The demon had a hand in the accident.'

'Wow, well if there is anything we can do for you guys let me or Dad know. And hey don't worry about the room, it's covered.'

'Grace I ...'

'No arguments, so I'll get going, and umm Dad will get the door fixed as soon as possible.'

'Hey thanks Grace.'

'No probs, it's kinda nice putting guys back together again, I miss my brother's mishaps.' Grace stopped herself and shrugged, 'catch you later.'

'What happened to your brother Grace?'

'Um that's why Dad retired from hunting, he and Eric went out to do a basic salt and burn and ... um Eric didn't come back.'

'Shit I'm sorry Grace.' Dean said glancing down at Sam's still form, 'I dunno what I would do if I lost Sam as well as Dad.'

'You cope Dean,' Grace said with a sad smile, 'you cope.'

Dean nursed his shoulder and watched over Sam as his younger brother moaned and writhed in the grip of another nightmare, this time however, he didn't cry out for Jess, Dean or their Dad, he just moaned as though he was in agony.

Frowning Dean moved closer and touched Sam's shoulder, his skin felt clammy and cold to touch, 'hey Sammy do me a favour ... wake up!'

Sam moaned and turned his head to the direction of Dean's voice but his eyes stayed closed. 'Sam come on Dude you're worrying me.'

A chill descended over the room sending shivers down Dean's spine; frantically he scanned the room for signs of anyone else in there before he returned his gaze to Sam who was barely breathing. Dean felt for Sam's pulse, his skin felt icy now, 'what the hell is going on?' He snarled, 'show yourself and fight fair!'

A shimmering figure appeared in front of Dean directly in line with Sam, it held a hand up towards the bed.

'No you don't ... you're not doing anything to him ... man you are one fugly Dude.'

The apparition turned its head to Dean and pointed a finger to him, Dean started to choke and pull at the invisible hand of ice wrapped around his neck. Gasping for breath he dropped to his knees, 'leave him alone.' Dean managed to ground out.

'You must leave Athens.' The voice came from the spirit but there was no sign of it coming from the mouth, 'you are in great danger and must leave.'

'Who are you?' Dean rasped.

The image changed, becoming corporeal, a female figure shimmered into a solid form, and her face pleasant enough but her eyes were cobalt black. 'I have no desire to hurt you young man, I come with a warning ... my husband is dangerous as are his pets ... please leave before you lose your lives.'

'Why are you helping us?' Dean asked as the pressure left his neck, only the iciness of her touch remained.

'I cannot bear to see another young life wasted, my husband was not a bad man to begin with, but it all changed when he got those monkeys and then he changed. Then the fire and ... we're trapped here young man until my husband stops his evil ways but now he has those zealots doing his so-called work ...' The ghost stopped speaking and seemed to be listening to someone else and then she stared down at Dean. 'You have to go now.' She added before disappearing. The temperature in the room rose back to normal, Dean let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and returned his attention to Sam.

'Dean?' Sam whispered, 'so cold, why is it so cold?'

'We kinda had a visitor Sammy,' Dean said awkwardly throwing a blanket over his brother with his good arm. 'You okay Dude?'

'Yeah just cold and a bit achy ... where's Grace?'

'Gone back to work ... Dude she knew Dad.' Dean blurted out, the shock of the day started to sink in, 'her Dad's an ex-hunter, they know about us ... this motel is like the roadhouse a bit of refuge for hunters.'

'So they look after hunters here too and Dad stayed here?'

'As recently as twelve months ago.'

'Dean, did we really know Dad at all?' Sam muttered sadly, 'so weird that they all know us but...'

'Yeah I know Sam, so do you feel like getting up and going out for a while?'

'Yeah I guess why?'

'Well first we need to eat coz I'm starving, next the reason it was so cold in here is coz we had a visit from the Preacher's dead wife, warning us to get outta Dodge.'

'The preacher's wife?'

'Yeah first I think it was him but then she took over and had a big rant about him.'

'Wow, and I slept through it?'

'Somehow I don't think you had a choice.' Dean shook his head, 'I'm gonna go get cleaned up and changed, you be right in here?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.' Sam said absently, 'go already.'

When he heard Dean splashing the water Sam sighed and sat up stiffly, slowly he lifted his T-shirt and looked down at his stomach. Looking like a burn was the shape of a monkey's paw print, red, angry, and blistered. He could still see the ghostly form of the man standing at his bedside, the monkey sat on his stomach chattering at him, with drool dripping from it's transparent fangs.

He felt his life-force sucked from him, through the ghostly creature as the man watched, and laughed. Then they disappeared, he still felt the cold burning him but they were gone. Then he was awake again with Dean telling him about the Preacher's wife, could this get any weirder?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Texas Style Haunting

Disclaimer: Nothing much changes, I still don't own the boys or the show, I just get to play with them and send them home.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5

'Dean you alright in there?' Sam yelled straightening his shirt, he eased his leg over the edge of the bed to go and investigate; Dean was in there much longer than usual, even for him.

'Ah fine Sam, be out in a minute.' Dean answered but Sam could hear the pain in his voice, absently he picked up the bottle of mild pain killers from the first aide Kit and shook out four tablets, two he took himself and the other two he put aside for Dean, ready to glom him with them as soon as he came out of the bathroom.

'You look like shit.' Sam said when Dean finally emerged followed by a cloud of steam. 'Here take these.'

'Stop yelling Sammy, I'm not deaf.' Dean grumbled taking the small pills from Sam's hand he swallowed them with some cold coffee and made a face. 'So we gonna go and get something to eat or what?'

'What's wrong Dean?' Sam asked frowning.

'Nothing ... why does there always have to be something wrong?' Dean snarled his face a mask of pain and anger.

'Dude chill, we're gonna be alright.' Sam tried a different tact, lowering his voice and tone.

'Stop patronising me Sam. Why can't you listen to me? You never listen to me.' Dean yelled twisting his hand in Sam's shirt he clenched his fist and pulled it back ready to strike, 'stop treating me like some kind of fool, just coz I don't have the schooling you don't get to treat me like an idiot.'

'Dean please.'

'Ah stop treating me like a child, I am stronger and better than you.' Dean's face infused with red and purple as his rage escalated, Sam stared at him in silent horror, not sure what to say or do that wouldn't set Dean off. He kept an eye on Dean's raised fist, as it shook with intensity ready for contact.

'Dean?' He finally whispered.

'AH!' Dean cried out his voice filled with the pure rage raging through him, he saw Sam's face change, shapeshift into something that he didn't recognise but it wasn't Sam, 'where's my brother you freak?'

'Dean it's me I'm right here.' Sam said swallowing hard he tried to move back and loosen Dean's grip at the same time, so deep into his fury Dean didn't even register the strain in his shoulder or the white-hot pain surging through the torn skin and tendons. His fist blurred in Sam's wide-eyed sight connecting with his face before he could react.

'Dean?' Sam cried out touching his fingers to his bloodied lip. 'Stop it Dean, fight it.'

'Don't tell me what to do ... where's my brother freak?'

Helpless to defend himself Sam tried to protect his more vulnerable parts and face as Dean pummelled him with his fists each blow becoming harder and more vicious.

'Dean please.' Sam cried weakly as the last punch snapped his head back making him dizzy his sight blurry to fragments. 'No more Dean it's me Sam.'

'No!' Dean screamed pushing himself away from his bloodied and beaten brother a look of sheer horror on his face, 'No!'

'Dean? Dean come on Dude please stop.'

'Sam?'

'Please no more Dean.' Sam begged holding his arm up to protect his already bruised and cut face. 'No more.'

'Sam what? What happened?' Dean sat back and stared at his brother, his eyes dull with pain and confusion. 'Who did that to you?'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and winced as one eye started to close up swollen.

Dean reached over to touch Sam's face, but his younger brother recoiled, his breathing erratic, 'don't please Dean no more.'

'Sam what are you talking about?'

'I-I can't take anymore Dean please.' Sam cried out pushing his back harder against the wall, the pain, and uncertainty of his brother's state of mind filled him with an all-consuming terror. Large fat tears dropped down his face, as he gulped for air, staring across at his brother, 'no more Dean please.'

'Sam I – I don't understand.' Dean gasped staring down at his bloodied fists and then back at Sam, 'what have I done?'

'I'll be good I promise Dean, I won't make you mad anymore.' Sam wept openly, 'I'll do whatever you want me to, just don't be mad at me anymore.'

'Sammy?'

'Don't tell Dad, please Dean don't tell Dad I did wrong and got you mad.'

'Sammy, hey I'm not mad anymore.'

'I – I won't play with them anymore, I promise I'll be good and do as you say Dean.'

'Sam?' Dean looked closely at his brother's face, the usually bright blue-green eyes looked dull and unfocused, staring at a place behind Dean, his tears smudged the dried blood and glistened on the fresh and still forming bruises.

At the sound of Sam starting to hyperventilate Dean moved, ignoring the painful protests of his own body he sat next to his baby brother and cupped his hand under his chin making Sam look at him. 'I don't know what's happening but you have to fight it Sam, you're not eight years old anymore, you're twenty-three years old.'

'Dean?' Sam reached out with a shaking hand and touched his older siblings face, searching for any sign of solidity in the being next to him, 'is it you?'

'Fight it Sam, come back to me so you can kick my ass.'

'I ah, Dean what the fuck is going on?' Sam blinked his good eye and lifted a probing finger to his own face, 'why did you lay into me like that?'

'I don't remember anything after telling you that I was coming out of the bathroom.' Dean ran his hand through his hair and averted his gaze from Sam's probing look; all he felt inside was repulsion in himself for hurting Sam so badly.

'What's happening to us Dean?' Sam hiccuped scrubbing at his face with the heel of his hand and then instantly regretting the action.

'Not sure but I have a feeling that it's to do with those freaking fugly monkeys.'

Sam lifted his shirt and stared down at his abdomen, the brand still burnt deep into the internal layers of skin.

'What the...? Sam what's that?'

'Dunno it appeared earlier when that pastor's wife appeared to you, I was ... ah, I was gonna tell you when you went ballistic.'

'I – I don't know what to say Sam, I am so sorry.' Dean paled as he watched Sam painfully uncurl and lever himself over to the edge of the bed, gritting his teeth at the pull on the brand and his new injuries.

'It's okay Dean.' Sam said but still avoided looking up into Dean's eyes, his breath hissing through his clenched teeth.

'Oh Gods Sam.' Dean paled even further, his guilt flashing in his eyes; he reached out to give Sam a hand when he saw the visible flinch his heart broke. 'I ah gotta get some air.'

'Dean please.' Sam called out but Dean was gone, leaving Sam alone, beaten, bruised and still reliant on his crutches just to get to the bathroom.

Dean stood leaning back against the outside wall, gulping in deep breathes, as he started to hyperventilate, all he could see was the damage he did to Sam's face and upper body and the look of pure unadulterated fear in Sam's eyes.

Long wracking sobs came up and spilled out of his mouth, his entire body shook with each one. Blood seeped from his shoulder but he ignored it, in a flash of rage, he punched the wall, feeling the fragile bones of his knuckles spilt and fragment.

A loud crashing sound coming from the motel room snapped Dean out of his fit and he sprinted back inside. He found Sam crouched on the floor, his braced leg protruding out from under him as he gasped and squeezed his eyes shut pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes as he tried to block out the offending vision.

'Sam? Shit Sammy what is it? A vision?'

'Dean I ah...'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Texas Style Haunting

Disclaimer: Nothing much changes, I still don't own the boys or the show, I just get to play with them and send them home.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

'Talk to me Sam what did you see?' Dean demanded as Sam came out of his vision induced trance. 'Damn it Sammy please talk to me.'

'I ah ... an old house, no the ruins of an old house ... fenced off but ... an altar ... body ... the monkeys.' Sam blinked his good eye and gripped Dean's arm hard, 'Dean I – I saw the ruins of a house in the park, someone built an altar and there's a body on it, and – and the monkeys are there.' Sam deliberately held back part of the vision, not wanting to send Dean off in another rage or to do something totally stupid. 'That's it.'

'And we're both beaten to hell; ya think someone wants us to stop the hunt?'

'Could be, I mean we both acted ... this is getting to weird Dean.'

'Preaching to the choir Sammy, come on let's get you off the floor.'

'This brace is driving me crazy Dean, help me take it off.'

'The therapist said...'

'Fuck them ... help me Dean please.' Sam stared at Dean imploringly before starting to fumble with the binding straps of the brace. A few minutes later Sam's leg free of the brace still looked swollen but it was a lot better looking now.

Tentatively Sam stood and holding onto Dean's shoulder gradually put his weight on the injured limb. His face a mask of pain and satisfaction Sam let Dean help lower him to the bed and prop his leg up a bit. 'It's a start at least.'

'Yeah but Sammy you still can't run hell for that matter you haven't tried walking on it yet.'

'Help me back up.' Sam said determination set on his face. 'Dean, help me up please.'

His brother frowned down at him, but finally Sam got his way and Dean helped him stand up again, this time he was able to stand unaided but when he went to take a step grinned at Dean and then started to topple over. Dean hurried to help him but Sam set his jaw and shook his head, holding his breath he righted himself and managed to limp from the bed to the small table where he dropped wearily onto a chair. A look of satisfaction on his face.

'Well done but it still doesn't mean that we're well enough to confront the monkey ghosts from hell.'

'Hey isn't usually me questioning our hunts and you're the one who just wants to go in guns blazing?' Sam grinned.

'Ha, ha okay Hoppy you can still there and work on the computer, I'm gonna go rustle up some food for us.'

'Hey Dean you had better wear your sunnies don't want ya to frighten kids to death with that face.'

'Yuck it up Sammy boy.' Dean said unable to hide his smile, the dramas and confusion of what happened such a short time ago so fresh in their minds, the light banter helped heal them, once again.

Sam checked his watch, Dean had been gone for over two hours and still no sign of him or their food. Chewing his lower lip he pushed himself up and limped over to the door, he looked over at the impala parked once again in the park in front of their room, hopping over to the car; Sam saw the keys still in the ignition and bags of cold and congealing food on the passenger seat. But no sign of Dean anywhere, except for two small drops of blood on the inside of the driver's side door.

'Dean!' Sam yelled turning around in circles, he kept repeating his brother's name until he was hoarse.

---------------------------------

Dean winced and tried to sit up when he found himself tied down to a rickety altar, 'not fair!' he bellowed when he realised that not only had they tied him down but whoever had taken him had left him completely naked. 'So not fair.' As Dean's awareness grew, he realised that they also left him in the middle of the park, surrounded by the ruins of a house. 'Oh Sammy, Dude why didn't you tell me the rest of your vision?' He yelled as he furiously tried to pull himself free, Sam was so dead when he got back to the motel.

'Struggling is useless.' A man's voice came at Dean from just behind him, out of sight, 'you are the Chosen.'

'Chosen for what?' Dean strained to see who was speaking, 'umm usually it's my bro Sammy who is earmarked as the Chosen ... so why me now?'

'Our Pastor needs a host, he needs a strong young body to be reborn in, and he chose you after seeing how the two of you responded before.' The mysterious person moved closer to Dean, he stood just out of reach, dressed in a black robe and hood. 'Dude that look is so yesterday, for the occult ... didn't you know that orange is the new black?'

'Our Pastor watched you dominate your brother and he needs that strength, that willingness to act immediately. You are the Chosen.'

'So when I beat the hell out of my brother, and he reverted back to a kid that was all coz of your Pastor?' Dean spat the words out, 'untie me you motherf... and I'll show you just what I am capable of.'

'That is unnecessary.'

'Then why is it necessary for you all to be clothed and me to be plumb-naked?'

'To ease the Pastor's transition, it is better for the Chosen one to be without clothing of any kind.'

'Dude you do anything to my leather jacket and you are so dead.'

'You have more to concern yourself with than what you once wore. Rejoice for you are Chosen to be our Pastor's reciprocal, to be the vessel to carry his essence.'

'You are a freaking lunatic.' Dean said struggling against the ropes, managing to get one hand free he reached up to grab the stranger's robe.

'What is going on here?' A spectre appeared in front of the altar at Dean's feet, 'what is wrong with the sacrificial offering?'

'He is fighting us Pastor; he is fighting your will.'

'Is he now?' the Pastor turned glittering and swirling eyes down to Dean, 'you do not wish to voluntarily become my vessel?'

'No offence but, there's just enough room in here for me let alone for the two of us.'

'That is something that will not concern you.' The Pastor looked up at the shrouded man, 'get the serum, he needs to be prepared.'

Moments later the man came back carrying a small flask of a thick black fluid, bowing slightly he handed up to the spectre who inspected it and nodded his approval.

Strong, vice-like hands gripped Dean's chin while another cruelly twisted a hand in his short hair and pulled his head backwards until it tipped over the edge opening his throat up. The fingers squeezing his jaw increased the pressure until Dean opened his mouth unable to wrench away he was helpless to stop them from pouring the foul brackish liquid down his throat. The hand holding his chin forced his mouth closed and kept the pressure on until Dean swallowed.

The poison burned its way through him, until his entire body shook with agony, he felt like it was burning him from the inside out. Panting heavily he tried to keep his attention focused on what was happening but his thoughts became jumbled, his memories a jumbled mess in his mind.

Finally the struggling stopped and he stared blankly up at the Leader in front of him, 'Pastor I am yours.' He croaked his stare wide and unblinking.

'Perfect, let us retire and prepare for the ritual ... I am very pleased with how things have worked out. Especially with the Chosen one.' The Pastor smiled.

-------------------------------------

Sam eased himself into the impala and turned the car on, he sat there for a few minutes to catch his breath and swallow down on the rising pain, and he swallowed a couple more pain killers and then pulled the car out of the parking lot. Dusk already started to settle for the night, the air cool but fresh, no signs of rain or anything to hamper him in rescuing Dean. Following the signs to Fuller park, Sam slowed the impala and drove it carefully into the wooded area. Following the main paths he soon came to the centre of the parks, just off to the north sat the ruins of the homestead of the Pastor and his wife. Pulling into a shaded and secluded spot Sam stopped the car and locking it carefully he armed himself with two guns and a couple for Dean as well as holy water, a crucifix and salt. 'Hang on Dean I'm coming.' Sam muttered wincing with each torturous limping step.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Texas Style Haunting

Disclaimer: Nothing much changes, I still don't own the boys or the show, I just get to play with them and send them home.

* * *

Sorry it has taken so long to write the next update and get it posted, I have been flat out with the last couple of assessments for my Diploma, thankfully, I have now finished them, and with only 1 class to go next Monday, I have finished my Diploma. Which means that I am a free woman and can write to my heart's content for the next few months until uni starts in March next year! WOOHOO!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Sam came to a halt hiding behind some large trees but close enough for him to get a good look at the scene in front of him. His stomach churned when he saw his vision coming to fruition, on the altar lay Dean, naked and unmoving, behind him the spectre of the Pastor floated as the last of the preparations were made for the ceremony.

Sam only had a small window of opportunity to save Dean before they perform the rites and he would lose his brother forever.

Swallowing down on the pain and rage fuelling his need to save Dean Sam tried to think this through clearly what would Dad do? Would have done? He needed a diversion ... in the distance he could hear the laughter of some young kids heading their way, this could be it, balancing on his good leg Sam tossed a few small stones in the direction of the voices and then turned back to watch. The shrouded men moved away from the shrine to the Pastor to investigate the approaching unwanted guests. Dragging his damaged leg slightly Sam managed to get to the altar without anyone catching him.

'Dean, Dean come on bro gotta get you out of here.' Sam whispered shaking his brother's shoulder lightly.

'I serve the Pastor.' Dean said tonelessly, his eyes glassy and unfocused; he smiled up at Sam, 'are you here for the ceremony?'

'No Dude, I need you to listen to me.' Sam said glancing around them he tried to lift Dean off the table but his brother lay quietly and unmoving a strange smile plastered on his face.

'Dean you have to help me.'

'I cannot go anywhere, I am the Chosen one,' Dean murmured closing his eyes, 'so tired.'

'Fuck!' Sam quickly made a circle of rock salt around the altar and pulled the holy water and rosary from his pocket. Placing the beads and cross on Dean's chest he dipped his fingers in the blessed water and flicked it over Dean, praying whatever was possessing him would leave.

'Did you really think that would fool us into leaving our sacrifice alone?' the Pastor laughed as he appeared inside the circle of salt, 'really I thought that you would have been slightly more imaginative than the other so-called hunters who have tried and failed.'

'Just getting started Preacher, but I need my brother there,' Sam said watching the spectre carefully, _okay salt has no effect, holy water next. _Pulling the small vial of blessed water out of his pocket, he flicked the lid and sprayed it at the ghost. The water boiled on contact causing strange looking blisters appear on the face and arms and made it a corporeal body, 'bring it on little man.'

'Thought you're meant to be a man of God.'

'Yeah well depends on which God you're talking about,' The Pastor grinned widely, the blisters wept a thick black tar like substance as he floated closer to Sam., 'tell me young hunter what are you willing to give up to save this life?'

'My own life,' Sam replied without hesitation.

'Interesting thought,' the preacher nodding his head as he floated back to the altar and stared down at Dean, 'my sacrifice is the perfect vessel. Strong, young, healthy I can live again.'

'It's not your decision, or your choice,' Sam argued hoping to confuse the spirit with logic, 'you died, your time has past. Let Dean go he has his life ahead of him.'

'You think that you're clever don't you,' the spirit said, 'got everything sorted out.'

'No, not at all but I do know that you have to accept that you're dead and pass over. There is no shame in passing onto the better ahead of you.'

'Do-gooder gobbly-gook ... you sound like my wife. Wait you've been talking to her haven't you.'

'What makes you think that?' Sam asked backing away slightly, and hoping that the preacher would follow him away from the altar and Dean.

'She tries that trick on all those who I choose as my vessel,' the preacher snapped, 'even alive she was a nag and a shrew.'

'Is that why you killed her?'

'I didn't kill her ... I freed her.'

'Semantics Preacher, ' Sam said looking up at the sky he noticed the first rays of the sunrise streaking across the sky, 'umm just wondering Preacher, how are you with sunlight? I mean most ghosts hate it.'

'Damn you,' the ghost screamed and then summoned his pets, 'get him!' He ordered as the misshapen monkey spirits appeared, their large fangs glistening with drool and viscous fluids.

Before Sam could react, three of the creatures attacked him, two from behind, and one frontal attack. Their razor sharp claws slicing through his skin like a knife through butter, scrambling backwards Sam managed to retrieve his hunting knife from his belt and push it up under the jaw of the monkey attacking his front. The creature yelped and disappeared on contact with the silver blade. Dropping to his knees Sam screamed Dean's name and tried to fight off the one's attacking his back. He felt his skin being flayed from his body, his ruined leg now numb gave way completely and he crashed to the ground twisting at the last minute so he pinned the ghost creatures between him and the ground. With a backward thrust he drove the knife into the body of one of them until the hilt connected with an otherworldly screech coming from it's disjointed jaw it vanished, leaving the other one lying directly under Sam. Reared its head and screeched before driving its fangs into the side of Sam's neck. The younger Winchester screamed in pure agony, wretchedly he fought the rising darkness and tried to focus on the altar instead, the Preacher was gone, standing in front of the table with his arms outstretched and his head lifted up towards the dawning day was Dean.

'Dean?' Sam whispered through the blood gurgling up his throat and spilling out of his mouth, 'Dean?'

'There is no one by that name here,' the voice coming from Dean's mouth was the preacher's, while he had the monkeys attack Sam he finished his ritual and took Dean's body.

'You might – have my b-brother's b-b-body ... but you ... d-d-d-don't have ... his ... soul.' Sam cried out between gasps of breath

'You my son need salvation,' Pastor Dean smiled benevolently down at Sam, 'you need to accept the black God into your soul and you too shall be saved.'

'No, no and you won't have him too!' Sam cried spitting out more blood, specks of it hitting Dean's boots.

'I already have him and soon I will have you too.'

'Ne-never,' Sam shivered it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay conscious, the blood loss now life-threatening, his body temperature dropping too fast for him to grasp everything that was happening, 'fight it Dean, please ... I – I – I need you.'

'Dean has been saved by the black Lord and soon you will too Sam,' Pastor Dean grinned, 'I have all of his memories ... Sam, Sam, Sam you shouldn't have left him when he needed you. You betrayed your brother and never felt any remorse for your actions.'

'Dean that's not you, please fight it.' Sam begged his head hanging low and breath came in quick shallow pants; wearily he lowered himself backwards until he lay flat on the ground. His sight now stained with red and black started to fade and merge into one bloody colour. 'Dean?'

'Sammy?' Dean's voice screamed from his body, as it contorted and writhed with the inner conflict, and then suddenly it stopped moving and once again, the Pastor's smile was plastered on the handsome face, 'Halleluiah, and praise the Dark One.'

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Texas Style Haunting

Disclaimer: Nothing much changes, I still don't own the boys or the show, I just get to play with them and send them home.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Sam felt his body lifted and placed on the altar, ropes tying his wrists and ankles to the corners, but he no longer fought them, all he could do was concentrate on was staying conscious and to try and get through to Dean.

Pastor Dean stood over Sam and started to chant in an archaic language that sounded strange even to himself but he knew it.

_Dean struggled to keep his concentration on what was happening, if he didn't do something then he would be responsible for Sam's sacrifice, Sam's death. 'No!' He screamed internally, as he launched an all out assault on the creature possessing him. It turned just as he attacked; it had the body of a man but the head and claws of a monkey. The black eyes glowing like two chunks of obsidian where the eyes were meant to be. _

_Dean swept the creature's legs out from under it and then straddled the chest wrapping his hands around the neck and squeezed with as much strength as he could muster._

Pastor Dean dropped to his knees roaring in frustration and pain, as the battle raged inside of him, he could feel the offering fighting his presence and his grip loosened on the body.

With a shuddering screech, Pastor Dean threw his head back as the demonic possessor fled the body, vowing revenge it retreated into the early morning light. Silence suddenly descended on the small area, as the first strands of daylight came through the canopy of tree tops. Wearily Dean pulled himself up and bracing himself against the altar, he took in his baby brother's condition.

Sam lay unmoving and barely breathing tied down on the pyre, covered in long red welts with blood still seeping from them, his blown knee swollen and radiating heat from it. But it was Sam's face that held Dean's distraught attention; the barely healed cut split open again, red and angry looking. His left eye already swollen shut and the other one bruised and puffy. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he tried desperately to think of a way out. Sam needed hospital badly; he needed blood sooner than later, he had already lost too much. His knee most likely dislocated again looked more like a basketball than a knee joint.

'Please no more.' Sam whispered his voice raspy and faint.

'Sammy, hey dude it's me, the Pastor's gone.' Dean grinned weakly down at his brother, 'dude we have to get you to the hospital.'

'No,' Sam said emphatically gripping Dean's hand tightly, 'no hospitals please Dean, I can't not again.'

'Dude you have lost so much blood I dunno.'

'Dean, listen to me you can stitch me up and I'll be fine, I still have the antibiotic repeats from the doctor, 'please just get me back to the motel room.'

'If you start puking blood and stuff then straight to the ED no mucking around okay Sam?'

Sam nodded his head weakly trying to sit up he fell back and stared up at his brother, 'dude I think we're royally screwed this time.'

'No way man I am not gonna give up and neither are you,' Dean said giving his oath to Sam didn't assuage the guilt building in his chest and mind.

'The car Dean ... I drove here,' Sam patted Dean's arm weakly indicating his pocket, 'keys.'

Dean helped Sam out of the car and supported him into the motel room just long enough to ease him down on the bed. 'Feels like dèjà vu doesn't it,' Dean quipped as he got Sam to lay down after he stripped the remnants of his shirt off.

'Fuck Sammy,' Dean breathed when he saw the extent of Sam's injuries, 'I really need to get you too the...'

'No Dean,' Sam snapped grabbing his brother's arm tightly, 'no hospital.' Sam stared at his brother with a pleading look in his eyes.

Okay, okay Sammy stop it,' Dean held his hands up in a mock surrender before he went to get the first aid Kit.

By the time he came back Sam had passed out, which, in the end is better for him because of the amount of stitching he had to do. An hour later Dean checked on Sam again before heading to the bathroom and a quick shower.

Sam opened his eyes and gazed around blearily looking at the motel room in confusion until the fogginess cleared and his awareness of his surroundings became clearer.

His right leg once again encased in that hateful splint ached like hell, Dean must have popped it in when he ... on further inspection Sam noticed the neat rows of stitching along each cut. Dizziness assailed him as he tried to sit up and he fell back against the pillows content to lie there until Dean returned.

A sharp knock on the door startled him, glancing to the bathroom door Sam watched for Dean to emerge but to no avail. The knocking on the door became more urgent as it turned into thumping. Nervously Sam shot another look over at the shut bathroom and wondered where Dean was when the door cracked and splintered.

Shading his eyes from the sudden brightness Sam blinked up at the new intruders, confusion written across his face, 'what's going on?'

'Stay where you are and put your hands above your head.' A voice ordered him. 'Now.'

'Who are you?' Sam demanded refusing to move a finger let alone both hands.

'Where's the other one?'

'What other one?'

'Your accomplice, where is he?'

'I have no idea on what you doing here and why but I want you to leave now.'

'You are under arrest boy.' Rough hands grabbed Sam and rolled him over onto his stomach making Sam hiss with pain as they handcuffed his hands too tightly behind his back. 'Check the bathroom.'

Moments later two uniformed officers came out dragging Dean between them, Dean stopped fighting them when he saw his brother face down on the bed with his hands handcuffed. Seeing red Dean roared and managed to send his two captors flying, desperately he ran to Sam's side and gently rolled his brother a little to rest on his side, 'you okay Sammy?'

'What's going on Dean?' Sam whispered but Dean was suddenly unable to answer him as he slumped unconscious next to Sam before sliding to the floor. A heavily set man in a sheriff's uniform stood over his prone body with his gun in his hand.

'Cuff him and bring the two of them,' he ordered before striding out of the room.

Sam struggled weakly but his own injuries and worry for Dean took too much of a toll on his tenuous hold on consciousness and he felt himself sliding away again.

'Hey Steve this one on the bed, he has a leg brace and there's crutches there,' one of the deputies noticed as they finished loading Dean into the back of one squad car and came back to get Sam.

'We better bring em with us, just in case.' Steve said glancing over at his partner, 'Joel what do you think is going on? I mean I've never seen the boss like this before.'

'Yeah I know Steve man, but what can we do?'

'This kid is barely alive he should be in hospital not on his way to jail.'

'Yeah but you gonna go up against the Boss?'

'When he's acting so crazy at the moment? No thanks.'

'Yeah I know what you mean, it's like he's possessed or something.'

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Texas Style Haunting

Disclaimer: Nothing much changes, I still don't own the boys or the show, I just get to play with them and send them home.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Dean paced the cell like a caged wild animal snarling at anyone who came close to the bars. Sam lay on the wire cot, still unconscious, he hadn't moved since they brought them into the jail.

'Not so cocky now are you,' the sheriff stood just inside the door not game to move any closer to the angry young man.

'Look I don't know what's going on but my brother is seriously hurt and needs to go to a hospital.'

'Seems alright to me, just asleep,' the sheriff laughed, stepping closer Dean noticed that the man's eyes were dull black discs.

'Fuck another possession.' He whispered, 'look can you at least tell me why we are under arrest?'

'Easy murder, two kids were found in Fuller Park, their throats slashed amongst other things.'

'And how did you come to the startling conclusion that we had anything to do with that?'

'An eyewitness.'

'Ah okay and who is this eagle eyed person?'

'Me.' The sheriff laughed, 'you should have allowed the Pastor to stay with you, and you would have lived for ever.'

'He wanted me to sacrifice my brother, thanks, but no thanks.'

'Why he's dead anyway.'

'Come in here and say that.' Dean rushed at the bars, 'come on you gutless wonder come in here and say that!'

'Dean?' Sam whispered lifting his head trying to follow Dean's voice, 'Dean where are you?'

'Right here Sammy, I'm right here,' Dean ignored the sheriff and ran to his brother's side, 'we're gonna be fine, Sammy I promise we're gonna be fine.'

'Thirsty Dean, so thirsty.' Sam blinked a few times and waited until he could focus on Dean's face, 'where are ... what happened?'

'The Pastor has some nasty friends in uniform,' Dean deliberately kept his explanation simple, not wanting to upset Sam further. 'We're ahh kinda in jail.'

'Just kinda huh?' Sam grinned, 'help me sit up Dean.'

'You sure dude?'

'Yeah please I want to sit up,' Sam gritted his teeth as a wave of nausea passed through him.

'Aw aint it sweet, such brotherly love,' the sheriff spat out, 'maybe I should put the two of you in separate cells.'

'Try it and see what happens,' Dean threatened, his voice low and even, 'come in the cell with us sheriff if you dare.'

'I'm getting sick of your smart mouth kid, I dunno why the Pastor wants you and your body, but for some strange reason he does.'

'It's coz I'm so good looking, got a great body and lots of charm,' Dean smirked and then with exaggerated movements he turned his back on the officer and gave Sam his attention, 'okay dude I have to check out that knee, you be alright?'

'Just do it Dean.'

'Okkayy,' Dean carefully undid the straps of the brace and slid it off Sam's leg, then he rolled the cut jeans leg out of the way to get a better view, a small gasp escaped before he could stop it. The pain must be incredible, with a shaking hand, he put a fingertip on the swollen joint, and the heat coming from it was immense. 'You okay Sammy?'

'Yeah ... just hurry...'

'Sam?' Dean looked up at his brother's face, concerned with he heard Sam's voice fading so quickly. 'Sammy you okay? Talk to me dude.'

'It hurts okay.' Sam ground out, a sheen of sweat shone on his face highlighting his fever even more.

'Damn Sammy we have to get this drained, it's gonna turn septic, if it hasn't already.'

'Uh kinda hard to do that here Dean.' Sam whispered indicating the sheriff who still watched the boys carefully.

'Hey dude take a picture it'll last longer!' Dean called out unable to stop himself.

'Dean please ... don't.' Sam warned Dean placing a hand on his brother's arm, 'we don't need anymore trouble.'

'Listen to your brother Winchester he's making a lot of sense.' The sheriff called back to Dean as he tapped his hand with his baton.

'Whatever dude,' Dean sighed as he checked the rest of Sam's wounds, 'man I am so sorry about all this.'

'Why what you are talking about? You're not to blame Dean; you didn't cause anything to happen.'

'I did this to you Dude, it's my fault.' Dean whispered his voice cracking slightly.

Sam stared at Dean in disbelief, his normally stoic brother never accepted blame or acknowledged his guilt as quickly as he just did, and he hated caring and sharing moments.

'Dean I don't blame you.'

'No? Well I blame me Sammy ... if it wasn't for me you would never have...'

'Dean what's going on? This isn't you talking.'

'Ya think? Maybe I have seen the light.' Dean pushed himself away from Sam and started pacing the small cell, muttering under his breath. Sam stared at him, confused and scared he had never seen Dean so out of control emotionally.

'Dean talk to me.'

Dean either ignored Sam's plea or didn't hear him because he just kept pacing the cell and muttering inaudibly, wringing his hands and every so often running his fingers through his short hair.

The sheriff watched the older one pacing curiosity getting the better of him, sidling over to the cell he unlocked the barred door and stepped inside, his baton ready for attack. 'what the fuck is wrong with you now?'

'You dare speak to your Pastor like that?' Dean's head snapped up, his voice strained and sounding older, different, 'you should kneel before your Pastor and beg forgiveness.'

'I – I am sorry Pastor, I didn't realise that...'

'Oh it was easy once he dropped his guard, worry for a sick brother will do that,' Pastor Dean grinned wickedly, turning he went to where Sam lay and bent down closer to him, the smell of sulphur and decay so strong it made Sam choke.

'Dean please fight him,' Sam begged, 'you can do it, you're stronger than him.'

'Ha, haven't you ever considered that Dean loves the power and immortality I can give him?'

'No, coz I know my brother,' Sam declared, dropping his head back onto the mattress, he felt so weak, so tired, 'Dean I need you.'

'Oh isn't that precious,' the Pastor sneered, 'sheriff I think our young prisoner here needs to see a doctor, after all we need him fully fit for the sacrifice, the black moon is only two nights away.'

'Yes Sir.' The sheriff acquiesced placing his baton back into his belt, 'I'll ring Doc Green now.'

'Yes, yes good choice, the good doctor is a loyal follower.'

'Yes he was the one to introduce me to your cause, Pastor.'

'Good, very good now go I will wait for you here,' the Pastor waved his hand dismissing the officer before returning his attention to Sam.

'You are truly remarkable young man do you know that? I mean most people would have died from your injuries and infections but no, no you still survive, I give you that.'

'Give me my brother back,' Sam ground out.

'Sorry that's not going to happen; you see I am enjoying your brother's body. So strong, so muscular and he was right so good looking.' Preacher Dean paraded himself in front of Sam laughing, 'so tell me boy how's the stomach these days?'

'Why?'

'The little gift I gave you ... the monkey's mark. It is truly a special gift.'

'Gee thanks but you can have it back, I got my fill of monkey marks.'

'Your tongue is almost as sharp as your brother's but unfortunately once given the monkey mark cannot be taken back, it will be with you like a shining beacon no matter where you go, I will be able to find you and feed from you.'

'Feed from me?'

'Your life gives me life, yes I inhabit your brother's body but to sustain my life and the lives of my pets then I need more than just a body, I need a life force of equal or greater intensity. And you my boy you have that in abundance.'

'Gee you like to hear your own voice don't you?'

'Excuse me Preacher, the doctor is here.' The sheriff interrupted the discussion, 'he has brought his equipment with him.'

'Fine then bring him in, I will allow your brother to return during the doctor's visit, I do not want news of my ... resurrection out yet.' The Pastor gave Sam a strange smile and then closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

'Dean?' Sam asked his voice catching in his throat.

'Sammy?' Dean opened his eyes and stared down at Sam's face, 'what happened?'

'The Preacher did again,' Sam said, 'the doctor's coming and he's hiding inside you.'

'So we don't have much time?'

'Nope, and I have to tell you something,' Sam said frantically clutching at Dean's hand, 'we have to cut the brand out.'

'What? No dude that'll kill you.'

'The brand ... he feeds through it for himself and the monkeys if it goes then so do they.'

'And so do you, no Sam we'll find another way.'

'Step away from your brother Winchester,' the sheriff ordered as he ushered the doctor in, 'there's your patient Doc, we need him ready for the Black Moon Rites,' the sheriff said nodding towards Sam, 'take ya time and yell when you're ready to leave.'

'Thanks sheriff,' the doctor grinned before turning his attention to the two young men, both wearing visible signs of injuries sustained in a violent attack.

'Sam first doc, he's more important than me.'

'No, don't listen to him ... argh.' Sam gritted down the pain as shifted trying to sit up.

'Just relax Sam and let me have a look,' the doctor's smile turned into a frown when he saw Sam's knee, 'first I am going to have to drain the fluid off your knee young man, I'll give you a local first and then remove the fluid.'

'Just do it doc please,' Sam begged, he couldn't hold his head up any longer, turning his pain-filled eyes to Dean he tried to smile but was only able to manage a grimace, 'so tired Dean, I'm just so tired of it all.'

'Hang in there dude the doc's gonna help you.'

'Yeah I ... I'm sorry Dean,' Sam whispered, 'I am so sorry for everything.'

'Sammy please stop talking like that, the doc is gonna get you better okay.'

'So cold Dean, I'm so cold.'

The doctor finished injecting the local anaesthetic and paused, he couldn't help but listen to the exchange between the two young men and it broke his heart, his own boys were around the same age. 'Sheriff I need blankets in here, and an ambulance this boy needs surgery.' He yelled over his shoulder.

'What the fuck are you on about?' The sheriff demanded hurrying into the cell room, 'what do you mean an ambulance.'

'Both of these young men need hospitalisation, Dean's shoulder has to be surgically repaired he has nerve damage and Sam here, Sam is going to lose his leg if we don't get him into surgery immediately, his knee has become septic and needs immediate surgical intervention. Not to mention the cuts and abrasions covering his body and that brand on his stomach.' The doctor shook his head and spat in disgust, 'I need an ambulance immediately, or there will be no sacrifices for the Black Moon Rite.'

Dean grinned down at Sam, looks like they were finally able to cut a break, 'Sammy? Oh God Sammy?' distraught Dean grabbed the doctor's arm, 'doc he's not breathing.'

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Texas Style Haunting

Disclaimer: Nothing much changes, I still don't own the boys or the show, I just get to play with them and send them home.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well this is it, the last chapter for this story, and another one is done. A big thanks to all who reviewed and also to those who like to read and enjoy my stories silently, I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Hugs to everyone and look forward to joining up with you again with my other stories...including the newest one...A Supernatural Aussie Christmas.

((((((((((((((((((hugs))))))))))))))))))))))

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Dean watched the doctor administer CPR to Sam, pausing to check the pulse rate and breathes every so often, when the paramedics arrived and with the use of the defibrillator, they finally got Sam's heart restarted. An oxygen mask over his face and with heart monitor pads placed carefully around his damaged chest eased his distress slightly as they carefully lifted him onto the stretcher. Once they had him settled, one of the paramedics helped the doctor work around Sam's knee while the other one went to check on Dean.

'Please just make sure that my brother is alright.' Dean pushed the older man away with his good arm and tried to get closer to Sam, 'I just need to make sure.'

'I'll make a deal with ya, you let me put that shoulder in a sling and bandage you up a bit and I'll let you ride in the bus with your brother.' The paramedic said standing firmly between the two brothers.

'Okay, sure whatever,' Dean kept his stare fixed on Sam's pale face, 'but no drugs, I don't want anything that can knock me out.'

'Whatever you say tough guy,' the Paramedic grinned and managed to steer Dean back over to one of the cots, 'okay let's see what we have here, damn that is one nasty looking shoulder, you sure you don't want any pain relief?'

'Just do what you gotta do...Kevin is it?' Dean squinted at the man's name tag and then returned his steady gaze towards Sam.

'Yeah and you are?'

'Dean, that's Sam,' he replied automatically, 'can't let him die on me Kevin, can't let him die.'

'Chris is a great paramedic he really is in good hands, same with the doc too, so now can we fix you up?'

'Sure...whatever.'

'Wanna tell me what happened to you guys?' Kevin asked as he finished bandaging Dean's shoulder and carefully placed the sling around his elbow and arm to stabilise it. 'Both of you look like you've been runover by a dozen trains.'

'Feels like that.' Dean muttered as he glanced up and saw the look in the sheriff's eyes, 'just wrong place at the wrong time Kevin, that's all.'

'Hmm yeah well both of you are lucky to be still breathing I can tell ya that for sure,' Kevin helped Dean up and guided him over to the ambulance where the doctor and Kevin's partner Chris had just finished loading Sam into. 'Watch the step there Dean...you okay kid you don't look so good.'

Dean opened his mouth to reply when he felt himself spiralling away, as the blackness took hold and he collapsed, toppling backwards onto Kevin. 'Damn it kid,' the paramedic swore under his breath as he lowered him onto the other stretcher, 'Chris get me another mask and ...' Kevin looked up and grinned when he saw his junior partner standing there with everything they needed to work on the older brother.

'Chris girl you gotta stop that.'

'Stop what?' Chris laughed batting her eyelashes innocently, 'I have no idea what you mean.'

'Ha...damn it Chris we're gonna have to intubate him his airways are closing up,' Kevin said as Sam's strangled attempts at breathing interrupted their light banter.

'Whoever worked over these two kids did a freaking great job on them,' Chris said as she finished up with Dean's IV and oxygen mask and turned to help her partner as he managed to slip the tube into Sam's throat.

'You bag him Chris, I'll drive.' Kevin said as he slammed the doors shut and ran for the driver's side door.

'I'll meet you there,' the doctor called over to Kevin from his car, 'St Catherine's hospital.'

'See ya there doc.' Kevin acknowledged the elderly man and then with sirens blasting he raced through the streets to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat up in his bed, his shoulder throbbed dully, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He kept thinking of Sam's whispered idea of getting rid of their unwelcome tormentor, cut out the brand, cut out the pastor.

He glanced over at Sam, at least they were in the same room although both were embarrassingly handcuffed to their beds and had the sheriff's deputies posted outside. 'Great, guarded by possessed keystone cops.' Dean ground out. Sam lay quietly staring at the ceiling, his blown knee in a traction sling with a drainage tube running from it kept him immobile and moody.

Even Dean only received one-worded answers from his younger brother, or snapped sarcasm if pushed too far. Annoying the shit out of Dean coz he is the one with the ghost hiding in him, not Sam he was just the sacrifice.

'Sacrifice huh?' Dean pushed his covers off and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, 'hmmm what does it take to be a sacrificial offering these days?' he mused aloud his voice changing slightly, 'perfect innocence? Or perhaps it is naivety? Damn it maybe just coz you're too weak to do anything about it.'

'What are you on about Dean?' Sam snapped turning his head he saw the different look to Dean's eyes and his demeanour, 'what have you done with my brother?'

'Oh he's here with me, I just needed a breather.' The Pastor grinned maniacally, 'so how's things going Samuel? How's the knee?'

'Fine.'

'Ah I see, so you will be able to take a little trip with me then.'

'Uh we do have an armed guard on our door or did you forget that?'

'That's for you boys, but me? I can just stroll straight out of here and no one will think twice about it.'

'What are you?' Sam asked his green eyes darkening with pent-up anger, 'you were a man of God, how can you do this now?'

'God? God? What did he ever do for me ... I have spent my life trying to please him and what did he give me? A shrew of a wife, a parish of deadbeats and crazy monkeys.'

'What happened to your faith?'

'Faith dear boy, can only last for so long before you start to think of what else there is out there. That is when I met him, at least he doesn't renege on promises.'

'Who's him?'

'The Dark God, the one who rules the shadows, the nether regions and realms that you visit in your nightmares. He has taken me to his bosom and has me with granted eternal life.'

'So why the sacrifice? Why possess Dean if you are gonna get it all anyway?'

'Because the deal will be sealed tonight at the zenith of the dark moon, your brother's body will be mine permanently and he will no longer exist.'

'No!' Sam struggled to pull his leg out of the traction, 'I'm not going to let you have Dean no!'

'And how are you going to stop me dear boy? Gonna hop all over my grave?' he asked callously, 'no you will proved the sustenance and the sacrificial offering this evening, your grief for your brother's life will be intoxicating.'

'You're not gonna touch me,' Sam panted out as he dropped his numbed leg to the floor and scrambled out of the bed, 'I won't let that happen.'

'And what are you going to do about it?' the Pastor said coldly, tiring of the cat and mouse argument. 'Time is wasting Samuel it is time.'

'No!' Sam cried out emphatically, 'I know what I can do though.' His fingers wet with sweat and blood from his reopened wounds made them slippery but he finally managed to open the drawer of the bedside cabinet, grabbing the bible, his pocket knife and a small flask of water Sam collapsed to the floor as his good leg gave way propping himself up against the wall he started. Dipping the sharp knife's blade into the water Sam gripped the bible in one hand and the pocket knife in the other. 'This is for you Dean.' He muttered as he drove the knife's blade into his stomach at the top of the brand, the blessed water bubbling on contact with the hot burnt skin. Chanting in Latin and grasping the book, Sam vaguely acknowledged his own actions as he cut into the brand, releasing the foul fluids as the blade moved.

The pastor howled in fury as he watched Sam cutting into his brand, the food supply ruined, he could already feel the hold he had over Dean sliding away from him.

Dean dropped to his knees at Sam's side as the Pastor fought to retain control but as the knife blade sliced through the last part of the brand, the pastor lost the last of his control; and was forced out of Dean's body. As soon as the spectre gathered itself Dean slid lifelessly to the floor, screeching in fury it went to attack the two vulnerable boys when a wind picked up in the room, making Sam chant louder to hear himself above it. Screeching noises filled the room, hurting his ears, he could feel blood dripping from both of them as well as his nose.

Black shadows came away from the walls and grovelled at the feet of the pastor, all keening, and wailing at his demise. The wife of the pastor appeared and crouched down near Sam, she smiled and brushed a cold kiss on his forehead before turning to her husband, screaming no repeatedly Sam watched as she dragged him towards the centre of the room, made a cross sign over him and then they all vanished.

'Sam?' Dean whispered groping for his brother's hand, 'Sammy dude you still with me?'

'Dean?' Sam tried to sit up but the pain was too intense and he fell back against the wall, 'how you doing?'

'Fine, peachy keen in fact.' Dean ground out, 'feel like I have just gone ten rounds with the world's super, super heavy weight.'

'Mm me too, Dean I – I'm sorry.'

'What for?'

'I should have tried to do something to make him...'

'Sam you damn near gutted yourself so don't you apologise, do you hear me?' Dean snapped as he pulled himself up to a sitting position, 'Sam do you fucking hear me?'

'Yeah I fucking hear ya.' Sam shot back, 'I am so tired though Dean, so tired.'

'I know buddy but we're gonna have to get a few of those cute little nursies to help us get back in bed.'

'What about...the sheriff and...and...' Sam's eyes flickered and closed, a soft sigh of air escaped from his lungs as he slumped forward again.

'Fuck,' Dean swore under his breath, after two attempts he managed to snag the so-called panic button and screamed for help.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stared at the crutches with disgust and heaved a big sigh, another six weeks on them, six weeks is a long time after spending three weeks flat on his back in hospital. Unable to sit up let alone to get up and walk. 'Three surgeries, two blood transfusions and one infection, and a partridge in a pear tree,' he muttered to himself as he waited for Dean, this time trapped in the hospital kept him lower than he even thought possible and now he was trapped again by two wooden and absurd looking pieces of medical apparatus.

'So Hoppy you ready to bust this joint?' Dean asked as he strode into the hospital room beaming happily, 'look at you, sitting there with your new legs...err I mean stilts...uh was it crutches?'

'Very funny Dean, keep it up and you might be wearing one.'

'So I got your wheels right here for you...'

'I am not leaving in that thing.' Sam hissed staring at the wheelchair with undisguised contempt.

'Well let me put it to you like it was put to me, he...meaning you Sammy, he will be released from hospital and must be in a wheelchair until he is off hospital property, end quote.'

Sam glared up at Dean wanting to vent his anger on someone or something thing, 'I got their stupid crutches why do they want me to, to ride in that?'

'Because they don't want you to fall over and have to be readmitted, I mean let's face it Sammy, you're not the model patient, slicing your own stomach open like that...lucky you had me or they would have to lock you up with the other crazies.'

Sam levered himself up and made the few awkward steps to the wheelchair and dropped down in it, refusing to give in to Dean's barbs and attempts at humour Sam slunk down in the wheelchair and waited for his brother to escort him from the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After driving for an hour in silence Sam finally took a breath and turned his head to look at Dean, 'so what happened to the sheriff and his deputies?'

'No one knows, apparently all there was left of them were little piles of ashes, the sheriff, the doc, the deputies and two shopkeepers, bang down just like that.'

'Wow, that's what makes an urban legend isn't it?' Sam smirked showing his deep dimples.

'Yeah I guess it does Sammy, but I tell ya what we're not going to go back and check it out.'

'Nope I think we both deserve a vacation after this one.'

'You said vacation!' Dean exclaimed slamming the brakes on, the car skidded to a stop kicking up the loose gravel.

'Dean what the fuck are you doing?'

'What? Taking your temperature...you must have a fever back for talking about a vacation.'

'Damn it Dean I thought that you were in pain or something.' Sam snapped swiping at Dean's hand, 'and where has it been anyway?'

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Dean grinned hitching up one eyebrow. 'so we good?'

'Always bro.' Sam smiled, resting his hand on his healing stomach. 'Let's get out of here I don't want to see anymore monkeys for a while either.'

'So there on the list next to flying and clowns then?' Dean laughed as he pumped up the volume and revved the motor.

'Dean remember you're driving one-handed for a while,' scolded Sam but he couldn't stay mad for too long, Dean's good mood was infectious.

'You better believe it buddy boy.' Dean waggled his eyebrows again at Sam and then with one hand started to thump the steering wheel in time to the Money by Pink Floyd with his good hand.

Soft scratching and chattering sounds came from the boot of the car, but with the music so loud and the engine purring like a very large cat neither of the occupants could hear them.


End file.
